1. Field of the Invention
The Field of Art to which this invention pertains is in Hopper Discharge arrangements of the pneumatic type and particularly to those which are associated with Railway Hopper Cars. The discharge arrangements to which the present invention particularly pertains is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,262 Jan. 25, 1972; 3,693,839 Sept. 26, 1972; 3,693,846 Sept. 26, 1972 and 3,700,143 Oct. 24, 1972.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,107 Jan. 24, 1956; 2,950,144 Aug. 23, 1960; 2,979,235 Apr. 11, 1961; 3,020,093 Feb. 6, 1962; 3,034,263 May 15, 1962; 3,050,342 Aug. 21, 1962; 3,663,066 May 16, 1972; 3,677,590 July 18, 1972 and 3,675,975 July 11, 1972.